hockeysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Teresia "Reaper" Beck plays left wing/does mascot (memescot) upkeep for the Memeston co-ed hockey team. She wears jersey number 15, her lucky number. Reaper is the twin sister of Sasha "Becker the Wrecker" Beck, and the two of them are known in conjunction as "Reaper and Wrecker". Early life/life before Memeston Reaper was born in Lviv, Ukraine on March 27th, 1994, 7 minutes after her twin sister Sasha. She moved to Montreal, Quebec with her family when she was one year old, becoming an active member of the Ukrainian community there, and lived there until the age of 18, when she applied to out-of-country universities. Teresia was accepted to both Memeston and Wankston University, leading to a tough decision-making process, as she was very partial to both universities patron superheroes, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Eventually Memeston won out, due to the amount of friends who had also been accepted to Memeston, and due to the fact that she and Becker wanted to become legendary hockey siblings. Life at Memeston At Memeston, Reaper studies Media Studies/Communications. Her specialty is in the area of trope analysis/genre structures, and she can often be heard/found on twitter (@ResiaReaper15) waxing poetic about genre themes and trope inversion, whether or not anyone is listening. As a part of Memeston's co-ed hockey team, Reaper plays left wing on the same line as Becker. There are rumors throughout the school saying that their twin telepathy allows them to be supernaturally in sync on the ice (really they just know each other incredibly well). Teresia is much less of a brawler on the ice than Sasha is, and mainly uses her nickname to generate wariness in enemy players. She will however pick a fight with anyone who attempts to seriously injure her sister. In addition to playing left wing, Reaper manages and takes care of Memeston's mascot, Pepe the Frog. She keeps the costume clean and sewn together, as well as hiring students with an interest in inhabiting the school's mascot costume. Reaper also volunteers at Memeston's LGBTQIA+ Safe Space, "Out on Campus", as well as attending the weekly meetings of the Memeston Media club. Physical Appearance Reaper stands at 4'11, only slightly shorter than her sister. She has brown hair styled in a sidecut/undercut, with red streaks throughout. Her eyes fall into a range anywhere between blue and green, dependent on what she is wearing. She weighs 135 lbs, and has a tattoo on her left arm. You can often find her in bright red lipstick (yes, even on the ice). When it comes to fashion, Reaper dons a lot of red and blue. This has gotten her in trouble a few times for "repping the opposition's colours". She would respond that those colours just look best on her. Style ranges anywhere between "I've been wearing the same jeans for the past 6 months" to "I wish i looked like a business woman from a 1950's period drama". Despite her lack of height, you will never find her in high heels. Personality Less of a brawler than her sister, Reaper's sharp wit (and sometimes foul mouth) is what really shines. Sarcasm and flippancy are her go to weapons, which can either come in handy or get her in trouble in interviews. She is quite often on front of a camera after games, fielding interviews for both herself and her sister, as Becker prefers social media to face-to-face press. She is also quite fond of liberal swearing, and has been working on keeping her vocabulary in check in front of the camera. If asked, Reaper would describe herself as "fucking exhausted", no further comments necessary. Others would say that despite appearances she is quite optimistic, and quite talkative, especially when it comes to topics related to her major. Reaper would define herself as bisexual, though more interested in a relationship with any kind of food than in a romantic relationship with a person. If anyone asks, she's willing to give it her best shot, though. Trivia * Reaper's nickname comes directly from her given name, Teresia, which is Swedish for "reaper". (Her mom found it online). * Reaper has been known to don the Pepe costume herself, though only in times of great need. * She will occasionally write media review articles for the Memeston school paper. Her most popular article was a very aggressive entry on women in literature being treated as symbols rather than humans. * Reaper's other nicknames include Resia (friends), Tanya (parents), and Ter (anyone who is too lazy to call her with more than one syllable, or Sasha). * Reaper and Becker are hoping to make use of their combined title as the name of their independant media company, Reaper and Wrecker Productions. * On May 10th, 2015, Reaper was documented flirting with Memeston ghost Chad B., upon the establishment of the Chads' twitter account. The future of their relationship status is uncertain.